The Wedding Gift
by elven trinity
Summary: Georgiana realizes Elizabeth is perfect for Mr. Darcy and an engagement is inevitable. She buys an early wedding gift for Elizabeth, Miss Bingley finds out and chaos ensues. Read to find out how far Miss Bingley will go to stop the engagement.Darcy/Lizzy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pride and Prejudice. That wonderful book belongs to Miss Jane Austen. I am merely a humble fan. **

**A/N: This is an alternate ending to the book told from Georgiana Darcy's point of view. **

The Wedding Gift

Georgiana Darcy was beyond excited that Miss Elizabeth Bennet and her relations had accepted an invitation to dine at Pemberley. Pemberley was such a grand and beautiful estate that she doubted anyone could refuse an invitation to dine there. Yet, she hoped it was not the scenery or grandness of the building that drew Miss Bennet to Pemberley. Rather, Georgiana hoped that affection, even a very slight one, for Mr. Darcy had drawn Miss Elizabeth to Pemberley.

Georgiana already knew of her brother's ardent love for Miss Elizabeth without him ever telling her so in such a clear and direct manner. It seemed in the last several months everything reminded him of Miss Bennet. When she played at the pianoforte he would sigh and mention how lovely Miss Elizabeth's playing had been at Rosing's Park. When Georgiana and her brother went for a brief stroll around the grounds he would relate how very fond of walking Miss Elizabeth was. Yes, Georgiana was quite certain that her brother was in love with Miss Elizabeth. This evening's dinner party was a perfect opportunity to gage Miss Bennet's affections for her brother.

The evening did not go as Georgiana had envisioned. Every time Georgiana sensed Miss Elizabeth was trying to engage her in conversation, Miss Bingley would interrupt. It hadn't helped that the Bingley sisters had arranged it so that Miss Elizabeth was as far away from her as possible. Then Miss Bingley felt bold enough to hint at Miss Elizabeth's affections towards the militia and one soldier in particular. Georgiana felt her chest ache with unaccustomed tightness when she realized who Miss Bingley was referring to. She may have been a naïve girl once, but she was far from that innocent child now. Experience was a cruel teacher who forced unwanted knowledge of human nature upon her.

Georgiana gazed at the teacup resting in her hands and allowed her hair to shield her eyes. She was not afraid of Miss Bingley's remarks. She was only afraid that she was not yet wise enough to give a detached response. Luckily Miss Bennet was capable of delivering an indifferent response that closed the matter. Georgiana was aware of Miss Bingley shifting next to her as she struggled to regain the upper hand in the conversation. When Georgiana felt confident enough to sneak a peak at Miss Elizabeth she saw the woman exchanging a meaningful look with Mr. Darcy.

Georgiana knew in her heart that this was the signal she had been praying for. Miss Elizabeth's gaze held concern for Mr. Darcy's family but it also held trust, friendship…and perhaps the sparks of love. Then Miss Elizabeth sought Georgiana's gaze, silently giving reassurance to the younger girl. Georgiana felt her heart surge with affection for this woman. It was no great wonder to Georgiana that her brother had fallen in love with Miss Elizabeth, and Georgiana was determined to have Miss Elizabeth as her sister one day.

The next morning Mr. Darcy had gone out to attend to business in Lambton. Georgiana and Miss Bingley both knew this meant he was going to visit Miss Elizabeth and her aunt and uncle. Miss Bingley sat in the parlor attempting to read, then she moved to the writing table, then finally stood to pace around the room. Her aggravation at being left behind at Pemberley was evident with each stride she took.

"Come into town with me today, Miss Darcy." Miss Bingley urged. "It would be no fun being cooped up here with nothing to do all day."

"I would hardly call spending a day at Pemberley being "cooped up", Miss Bingley." Georgiana said as she sat down at her pianoforte.

"But don't you want to see the quaint little shops in Lambton." Miss Bingley continued. "Why of all the times I've come to Pemberley I don't think I have ever visited them."

Georgiana thought for a moment. "Yes, it could be lovely to see the shops." Georgiana agreed. She gazed out the window lost in thought. "Perhaps there is a good jewel setter in Lambton." She murmured. "Excuse me, Miss Bingley." She said hastily as she got up and went upstairs.

Upstairs in her room Georgiana kept a little chest hidden away in the darkest corner of her large closet. Her breath grew ragged as she slowly opened the chest. Inside lie several beautiful pieces of jewelry made of sapphires, emeralds, and rubies. Georgiana paid no attention to the finery in front of her focusing instead on a few finely cut diamonds and sapphires. Georgiana picked them up with almost reverent care. These stones were meant to be a part of a necklace her mother had intended to give to Fitzwilliam's future wife. Fitzwilliam had told her this when he felt she was old enough to possess the jewels. The sight of the jewels always brought pain to her brother's eyes. To Georgiana the jewels represented the bright future their parents had hoped for their children, but to Fitzwilliam the jewels represented the future their parents would never see or be a part of. Georgiana carefully wrapped the jewels in cloth and tucked them into her pocket before returning downstairs.

"I'm ready to go to town now, Miss Bingley." She said.

"Delightful," Miss Bingley beamed. "The carriage is ready." She said as she began walking out the door.

The trip to Lambton was uneventful. Despite being the one who suggested the trip, Miss Bingley seemed disinterested in the town shops. Occasionally she would glance at the merchandise for sale before insulting it and moving on. The only thing Miss Bingley seemed concerned with was occasionally passing the inn where Miss Elizabeth was staying. When Miss Bingley seemed satisfied that Mr. Darcy was not there visiting Miss Bennet she moved on. While Miss Bingley was passing the inn for the seventh time, Georgiana slipped away to find a jeweler. She found one in Lambton with decent enough skill to set the stones in a necklace she picked out. Georgiana once again hid the jewels in a cloth before returning to Miss Bingley, who seemed to not even notice her absence.

The carriage ride to Pemberley was as rough and bumpy as it had been on the way to Lambton. The difference was on the trip to Lambton Georgiana had taken care to make sure the jewels did not fall out of her pocket as the carriage bounced along the road. On the way back weariness took a toll on Georgiana and she let her hand fall from its protective position on her pocket. She hardly even noticed until their carriage hit a rut in the road and the necklace went tumbling from her pocket. Georgiana tried to catch the necklace before it slid to the carriage floor, but she was too late. Miss Bingley saw the necklace and scooped it up before Georgiana could reach it.

"Why, Georgiana, this is a magnificent necklace." Miss Bingley remarked. "Is this what you meant when you were muttering about a jewel setter before we departed?"

Georgiana blushed when she realized Miss Bingley had heard her after all. "Yes, Miss Bingley. It was."

"Well, I don't know why you felt the need for such secrecy my dear friend," Miss Bingley chastised. "This necklace will look lovely on you." She commented as she handed the necklace back to Georgiana.

"Well you see," Georgiana was not in the habit of lying. "I didn't intend the necklace to be for me."

"Oh." Miss Bingley seemed to be at a loss for words for a couple seconds. When she recovered she asked, "And who, may I ask, is the necklace for?"

"It's for my brother's wife." Georgiana looked down at the floor as she answered. She suddenly felt as if her wish was a foolish notion. "I mean not that he is currently married obviously. I simply meant it's for the woman he will one day marry. These jewels belonged to our mother and I thought them a fitting wedding gift for that fortunate woman."

"That is a spectacular idea." Miss Bingley exclaimed. Her eyes lit up as she allowed herself to imagine herself as mistress of Pemberley. Miss Bingley could already see that diamond and sapphire neck accenting her pale throat. "You are a kind girl indeed. Any woman would be blessed to have you for a sister, Miss Darcy."

"Thank you." Georgiana said sincerely. "I thought the sapphires would do well for bringing out Miss Elizabeth's eyes." She was so caught up in her fantasy of having Elizabeth for a sister that she did not see Miss Bingley's expression turn dark and cold.

"Miss…Elizabeth….?" Miss Bingley spat out. "Why ever would she wear that necklace?"

"Because my brother has grown fond of her," Georgiana said. "You must have seen it, Miss Bingley. I'm positively in raptures at the idea of Miss Elizabeth as a sister." Georgiana knew Miss Bingley had designs on her brother. She considered Miss Bingley a friend so she put up with Miss Bingley's attempts to spoil Miss Elizabeth's character, but she had had enough. Perhaps this would impress upon Miss Bingley how unlikely it was for Mr. Darcy to propose to her.

"Yes, I have seen your brother's fondness for Miss Eliza." Miss Bingley admitted though it appeared to give her great pain to do so. "However, I saw it as a passing infatuation. One that would pass once your brother realized how unfit she would be for the position of mistress of Pemberley. Then he would seek out a more suitable woman to be his bride."

"I disagree, Miss Bingley." Georgiana said as politely as she could. "My brother has changed in many ways, and for the better in my opinion. I believe these changes have been brought about because of the presence of Miss Elizabeth in his life. Therefore I find that Miss Elizabeth would be a fine mistress for Pemberley."

Georgiana's tone made it clear that the matter was not open for discussion. Miss Bingley could do nothing but sit in stunned silence since her friend had never spoken to her in such a manner before. The rest of the ride was spent in cold silence.

**A/N: I originally intended this to be a one-shot but when I got started I realized it would end up much longer. The next chapter includes how Miss Bingley will try to spite Georgiana's matchmaking and win Mr. Darcy for herself. I'm not yet sure whether this will be a two-shot or a longer story. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Tell me what you think and constructive criticism is welcome. But no flames. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to "Pride and Prejudice". Jane Austen is the brilliant mind that wrote the novel. I'm just borrowing. **

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter. I can't tell you how ecstatic I was about your feedback. This chapter is mostly about Georgiana's thoughts. It is sort of filler and lead up to all the drama to come later. Hope you enjoy it. **

Georgiana was disappointed to find that the Bingley's were the only members of the party to remain at Pemberley. The servants told her of her brother's sudden departure to take care of business in London and Miss Elizabeth and her relations were on their way back to Longbourne. Miss Bingley, however, was pleased that Mr. Darcy's long absence had nothing to do with one Elizabeth Bennet. She couldn't help but give Georgiana a satisfied smirk when they learned of Miss Bennet's departure.

"Well, Georgiana," said Miss Bingley in a patronizing voice, "I guess you won't be giving that necklace to Miss Eliza anytime soon."

"No, I suppose not." Georgiana was forced to admit. With that reluctant admission Georgiana excused herself and headed upstairs. She felt she couldn't take any more of Miss Bingley's comments at the moment. Deep in her heart she still held the sliver of hope that one day she would be presenting the necklace to Miss Elizabeth.

When she went back down stairs Mr. Bingley informed her that since the master of the house was away, it seemed improper to remain at Pemberley. He said that he and his family intended to depart the next morning. Georgiana was saddened to lose the companionship of Mr. Bingley, but she wasn't disappointed to see Miss Bingley go. Once upon a time she had viewed Miss Bingley as a dear friend. She had been flattered by Miss Bingley's excessive praise and attention. Back then she found Miss Bingley to be an excellent confidant for all her "womanly concerns". However, she had never confided her incident with George Wickham to Miss Bingley. Something made her hold back. She realized now that some part of her subconscious had recognized Miss Bingley's friendship as a thin pretense. She understood that Miss Bingley only befriended her in hopes of growing closer to Mr. Darcy. This realization stung but it was not a complete shock.

Morning came and Georgiana exchanging farewell pleasantries with the Bingley party before they departed Pemberley. Once they had left, she resigned herself to the pianoforte. After all she was a woman and must therefore occupy her time with working towards being "accomplished." As she played her thoughts wandered to Miss Elizabeth. Although she had only just met the woman Georgiana couldn't help admiring her. Elizabeth was not the ideal accomplished woman that Miss Bingley was, but that seemed to be her greatest appeal. Georgiana laughed as she thought that the woman who was perfect for her brother was the only woman who was not trying to live up to his expectations.

A servant came and interrupted Georgiana's thoughts. "Ma'am, your brother requested that I give you this letter as soon as the Bingley party had departed." He handed her the letter, bowed, and walked away.

Georgiana stared blankly at the letter in her hand for a brief second before she regained her senses and opened the letter.

_My dear Georgiana,_

Georgiana recognized her brother's painfully elegant writing.

_ I feel I am obligated to explain my sudden departure from Pemberley and apologize for leaving you when we spend such little time together as it is. I went to see Miss Elizabeth today in Lambton. At the time I arrived she was distraught for she had received unfortunate news from Longbourne. It seems that her youngest sister, Lydia Bennet, has run off with none other than George Wickham. _

Georgiana gasped at the sight of George Wickham's name. It seemed that man was determined to plague her family until his last breath.

_It is believed that Miss Bennet and Wickham are in London, so I shall go there to see if I can locate them. The only thing that can be done to save Miss Bennet at this time would be to force Wickham to marry her. Normally, I would feel that the shameful behavior of Wickham is none of my concern. However, in this instance I feel the heavy weight of responsibility for the disgrace that has befallen Miss Lydia Bennet. You see, my dear Georgiana, I encountered Wickham when I visited Netherfield. I made no mention of it because I did not want to cause you unnecessary pain. During the time Wickham and I were in Meryton I made no effort to educate the public of his sordid past. I thought only of protecting you, Georgiana. While Miss Lydia Bennet is hardly the brightest girl I have encountered, she does not deserve falling prey to a scoundrel. _

_I must correct my error in judgment and to do so I must leave at once. However, I do not feel comfortable leaving you alone at Pemberley. You know how I worry, dear sister. Therefore, I have made arrangements for you to stay at Rosings Park with our Aunt Lady Catherine until I can return. I am sorry for this, I truly am but your safety is of the utmost importance. _

_With love your brother,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Georgiana sighed. The arrangements had been made and in minutes the servants would be packing her things for the trip to Rosing's Park. She did not know how long she would be required to stay in her aunt's company but it didn't matter. It was her duty to go where her brother had instructed her to go. So within the hour Georgiana's belongings had been packed into a carriage, she was comfortably settled in, and she was on her way to Rosing's Park.

In the carriage Georgiana clutched her brother's letter in her hand. She had read and reread the letter many times during the journey. Her brother was a man of duty and honor and she did not doubt that he would do everything in his power to set right the wrongs he felt he had committed. However, in Georgiana's opinion the situation Miss Lydia Bennet had found herself in was not her brother's fault. It was due to the conniving nature of Mr. Wickham and the foolish notions of a young girl. Georgiana was forced to conclude that her brother either had a guilt complex, or he had a personal interest in preserving the young Miss Bennet's honor. Or perhaps it was both.

Mr. Darcy had taken on the role of co-guardian of Georgiana and master of Pemberley at a young age. He did what he felt was necessary to make sure Georgiana never felt deprived of anything despite having been deprived the attention of her parents. It saddened her to see her brother struggle with the obvious burden that had been placed on his shoulders. Georgiana could not remember the last time she had seen her brother at ease before Miss Elizabeth appeared in their lives. He softened when he spoke her name and that filled Georgiana with joy. While it was clear from his letter that her brother did not hold the youngest Miss Bennet in high esteem, she knew how he held Miss Elizabeth in the highest of regards. If Miss Lydia Bennet fell from grace she would take her sisters down with her. Mr. Darcy would not stand to see Miss Elizabeth humiliated in such a way. Georgiana prayed silently that the Bennet sisters could be redeemed so her brother could have a chance at happiness with Miss Elizabeth.

Georgiana felt her hopes evaporating before her eyes as she remembered that Miss Lydia had run away with George Wickham. The realization hit her so hard it was almost as if someone had physically struck her. If the Bennet sisters were redeemed and Fitzwilliam married Miss Elizabeth, then he would be related to Wickham. To Georgiana's knowledge her brother had not yet mustered the courage to tell Miss Elizabeth of his love for her. If he could not do so before how could he find the courage if she was related to Wickham?

Georgiana silently damned George Wickham for being a constant plague in their lives. Once she thought she was in love with that man. He seemed so kind and genuine and when he told her he loved her she couldn't help but believe him. Georgiana could still remember the euphoria of first love. Life was simple then when she believed people were genuine and true to their words. George was going to sweep her off her feet, take her away, and love her for the rest of their lives. Then she realized he only loved her inheritance. It was a crushing blow, but she had come to see it crushed her pride more so than her heart. And that damage to the Darcy pride was almost unbearable.

Her brother used to say "Good opinion once lost is lost forever." For the longest time after the Wickham incident Georgiana had lost her ability to trust her own instincts. It took years to rebuild some of the trust she had lost. She was past the pain now, for the most part. What hurt her most was the new outlook it gave her of people and of the world. She once adored her brother as someone who was completely without fault. Now, she saw the truth. He was a young man who was doing the best he could and praying things would work out. He was also a man who allowed his pride to stand in his way…and right now his pride may stand in the way of his happiness. But even if he could not bring himself to propose marriage to a woman who was related to Wickham, his willingness to save the Bennet sisters spoke volumes of his love for Miss Elizabeth. Georgiana hoped that Miss Bennet would be able to understand his gestures for what they really were.

Georgiana's turbulent thoughts were disrupted as she felt the carriage slow down. She had been so lost in her thoughts that time had slipped away from her. She gazed out her window to see a grand house rising up before her. She had arrived at Rosing's Park.

The carriage stopped and the door opened to reveal a tall servant. He extended his hand to help Georgiana out of the carriage. She accepted his hand and took in a deep breath. She needed to mentally prepare herself for the time she would spend in the company of her "dear" aunt.

**A/N: Like I said this chapter is mostly lead up to what's to come next. Of course Lady Catherine will be her usual intrusive self and drama will ensue. **

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!!!**


End file.
